Quirkless Hero
by guywhowritesfanfiction
Summary: Midoria smiled when he went to the electric chair, listing his accomplishments. "I defeated a rapist at age 14. I became a vigilante that got a hero status at only 17 Years old. When I turned 18 I took the place of the number one hero. Now I am 20 and I will free all of Japan. Despite all that I'm quirkless. So don't belittle me. Kaachan. For I am Izuku Midoria proud quirkless!"
1. Chapter 1 Heroism

People are not born equal. Thats the hard truth that i learned at age four. I learned it whenever I stood up against Kacchan, my childhood friend, tormentor and hero. He called me quirkless and/or worthless more than once. So whenever he and his quirk-using friends bullied other children I gave my best to stand up against them to maybe just once hear him say that I _wasn´t_ worthless. But no matter how often I stood up against them…. I never won. I had no chance againt their Quirks While 80% of mankind can utilize these abilitys, I was born without them. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I was born quirkless.

It was just a normal day at my school until I went home. My mom called me and asked me to buy some pork from a store near the school. "But mom", I said to her, " If I go through Kaishi Street I wont come home at least until 15 o´clock." „I´m sorry Izuku, but if you get the pork I´ll make you Katsudon for dinner." My stomach grumbled hungrily. „Ok, mom. I´ll be home at soon as I can." „Take care Izuku." „I will mom." So I tied my shoes, shouldered my bag and made my way to Kaishi Street. I kind of lied to my mom when I told her that I wont be home until 15 o´clock. The problem is that Kaishi Street also includes a Pachinko hall. Not that there is anything wrong with Pachinko. My mom plays a lot of Pachinko too. But the problem is that in Kaishi Street a LOT and by a lot I mean like REALLY many thugs roam the Pachinko hall´s. I dont really dare to go near the hall. But it´s just my luck that the Daily Yamazaki, where I am supposed to buy the pork is just on the other side of the road. Buuut I promised and now I couldn´t decline.

I managed to get the meat and avoid the thugs, which was great by itself. And just to lift my spirits a bit more the meat was cheaper than I thought so my money was enough for the meat and The Heroes Weekly, my favourite Hero magazine. While making my way home I could read about everything a hero fan could wish to know. From the release of the new All Might movie, or the newcomer Mount Lady, to the tech behind Present Mic´s Directional Speaker System. Sometimes I wondered why the heroes were ok with these magazines shouting out their quirks and tech to the world. Wouldn't that just make it easier for villains to fight against the heroes? But what if the stuff in there was just false to lure the villains into thinking the could bea- My blood froze in my veins when I heard a terrified scream. An attack? No, no. Not on bright day. How stupid would that villain be to- a second scream came from an alley around twenty meters from where I stood. What should I do? Even from here my whole body was shaking. Should I scream for help? Should at least try to get close enough so that the heroes can track my call? Or maybe try to get one of the thugs too- No. Even thought most of them would probably have quirks that wouldn't help a bit. It would just cause more problems. What would All Might do? All Might wouldn't hesitate a moment und jump straight in action. But on the other hand there was a good reason he was Number one hero. If he jumped at a villain, that villain was finished off seconds later. Now, I don't want to brag, but the only thing I finished off with one hit was my mom's laptop as a kid when my head banged so hard against it that it broke the laptop. Mom thought somehow that it was extremely funny and doesn't let me forget it. Now, I do have a bit of confidence, but I don't think that my headbanging skills would help me against this villain. I took a step towards the scream, when I remembered something. So I pulled out my Smartphone and opened my "I need a hero"-App. It would send the next available hero to me in…..45 Minutes? What the- I was trying to get a hero, not a cheap pizza. I pressed the button anyway. What better could I do? "HELP ME HE`S TRYING TO KILL ME!", yelled the voice. What to do? Maybe I could…..delay him killing that woman? I had no better Idea so I ran towards the voice yelling, "Don't worry, I am here!" No I lied. I did run there but I yelled in panic, it sounded quite a bit like a dinosaur. I could see how the would-be murderer was trying his best not to laugh while now going my way. "What do we have here?" He flexed his legs and jumped the fifteen meters straight at me, his knives in his hand. I tried to get away but I tripped on my shoelaces and face planted on the ground. The bad news: My pants are ruined now. The good news: My attacker slammed face first into a concrete wall. The worst news: He still stood up. But now my body was flooded with adrenaline. My first thought was: What would Kacchan do? And so I got up and yelled "DIE" while trying my best to hit him. He was confused for a second but then charged at me again, this time without his quirk. I flinched when he came at me and this time with murderous intent and so I flinched and hit him straight on the nose with my head. I could hear a crunch sound when it broke. I heard a laughing and looked up to see a man in a black spandex. This was either a hero who was going to help us or a pervert. The man jumped down on the villain and knocked him out with a single punch. He then looked at me while tying up the man and said:" Nice work boy, even thought I am sure you can do it without the crying next time. You ever thought about being a hero?" He went to the woman on the ground and picked her up. I now could see two bleeding stab wounds on her left leg and arm. "I would If I had a quirk." The man laughed a bit. "You didn't need one to beat him up." He put the man over his shoulder. "Take my card, and I´ll call your mom about what happened Izuku Ok?" He threw his card at me and ran away with the woman and her attacker. "But how do you know my na-", was all I could bring out before he was too far to hear me.

My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is the story how I became a hero with the reputation of a villain.

(And by the way the app I used WAS my pizza app. I later had to pay for the pizza. )


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Vigilantes

When I came home my mom already stood by the door and hugged me nearly to death. "Oh my god. I´m soo glad you're ok. The hero already called me. Are you hurt anywhere? " She began searching for wounds all over my body. "It´s ok Mom. I only scraped my forehead a bit." "But how did- You headbutted him." Really. That's her thought. "Yes." My mom started laughing. I was sure that if the hero hadn't called her she would be more worried. But now she had relaxed enough to laugh about the thought of me hitting a villain with my head. She calmed down after a bit and apologized, only to burst out in laughter once more.

It wasn't until a few days later that I remembered the card I was given from the hero. When I pulled it out, I was a bit surprised. The card wasn't like a normal hero's card at all. (And believe me I got folders full of hero's cards, with and without autographs from the respective Hero.) It was just a business card to a local fitness center. The only thing I could find on the backside was an offer for a free two week trial. I had three theories. First: The hero grabbed the wrong card without noticing. Second: The guy is a real prankster trying to make a joke about me not being strong enough to beat the guy on the street. The media called him the Rabbit Stabber because he would flee the police jumping like a rabbit. Neither I nor the guy in Spandex was mentioned in bringing the murderer of six women down. Third: The guy in the spandex was really a pervert after all getting off to my hope getting crushed. Because part of me hoped that It really was a mistake and because another part of me told me that free stuff is better than having to pay for stuff I actually went to the fitness center.

As I entered "Hero Bodybuilders" the smell of sweat hit me in the face and made me want to run straight the other way. Nevertheless I went to the front desk and looked at the guy behind it. He didn't notice me at first, just playing with his quirk. He bulked up his right arm in an instant only to un-bulk it again seconds later. "You want anything Kid?", he asked. In the first two or three moments I couldn't answer as I was to fixated on his arms. "You just came to stare at me? Not that I mind. But if you want to want to keep staring I have to tell you to sit on this chair. If you block the queue too long my boss gets mad. " I shook my head. "I got this voucher for two weeks free trial." The man looked at me and took the card. "Who gave you this?", he wanted to know. "Only members can get and gift these cards, but in the last ten weeks none of these cards were sold." He looked at the card absently. "Did you steal it?", he asked softly. Cause if you did, now is the time to turn around and go. But if you try to use it-" he made a dramatic pause, "You might get in trouble boy." Alone by the tone of his voice I was trembling. "It was given to me by a guy in a black spandex." I answered. The guy behind the counter looked at me a bit pityful. "A guy in a black spandex. Are you sure boy? I am sure that if a guy like this would walk around the streets the police would stop him. Oh, wait. Did he maybe fall out of the sky too?" "No.", I answered a bit hasty. "He jumped from a roof." The man behind the counter was starting to lose it. But then he stopped abruptly. "You can enter the door to my left." I noticed that his pupils were dilated as he said that. The door opened softly without making any sounds. The room behind it was pitch black. Did I really want to enter a room in wich I couldn't even see a blindfold if I was wearing one? The answer might not surprise you.

Of course I didn't want to, but I didn't have much of a choice when the door slammed shut and kicked me inside the darkness. I couldn't see anything. I tried to use my smartphone to shine a light in the darkness but it was dark enough that the darkness swallowed the light. I wasn't even sure if that was be possible. But then I could hear a voice in the darkness. "Greetings Izuku Midoria. What is your deepest desire?" I thought a moment before I answered. "At all or just now?" "At al- What? No, I mean the thing you always wished for. " I thought about it a second. "I would like to see my dad more often." The voice got kind of frustrated. "We cant help you with this kid. Isn't there anything else?" "I always wanted to be a hero." A light flashed in the Dark behind me. Slowly the whole room got brighter. "We can help you with that if you want." A young woman sat on a chair at least five foot from me. "No, I don't-" "If I say we can help you, we can." She hold a book in her left hand, something that would be totally useless in the dark. If she did try to read in the darkness It would explain her glasses though. "How do you know my name? Did the pervert tell you? How does he know my name?" "Slow down kid. First: Mindreading-Quirk Second: What pervert? Third: I won't know if I don't know who you mean." I told her how I met the guy, I described his suit and what he looked like. "So you mean Pureya-san. He didn't believe me when I told him his suit looked like something a pervert would wear. He knew your name because of his RPG-Stats Quirk. That's how we know your Quirkless too. " "But if he knew why would he want me to join you?" "So after all you do want to join us? I got that right?" "I guess." "Because if you stay after the warning you can't stop even if it permanently damages you. I will read you our Disclaimer." She opened the book and began reciting: "If I join the Vigilantes I will use my life for truth and justice. I will never attack more than I have too. The life of the citizens of this or other cities will be placed above my own. Should cause a death that according to at least ten of fifteen jury members I will stand up for my crime and go to the police on my own account after having my memory deleted. While I fight on the side of justice I will flee from any hero or police if necessary. I won't use my equipment or quirk to gain an advantage over others in my civil life. If I am caught, unable to flee or mortally injured I will destroy my body to prevent getting the Vigilantes revealed. " I was shaking when she closed her book. "I didn't want to scare you, but you must understand. We might do heroes work but we are no heroes."

"It is illegal to be a Vigilante even thought we were the reason heroes began to exist. But as you might notice heroes can't be everywhere. We do work heroes normally wont do. Stop rapists, help cats from trees, patch wounds from little kids and hold the line in robberies when it is to dangerous for police and or heroes. There are dangerous villains out there not even All Might has heard of that some of us tackle regularly. Think of us as shadow heroes. If you join us you wont get paid as much as heroes, you might not get to life to your sixties you might lose limbs and even your life. But you will help the people, get recognized on the streets and strike fear in the hearts of the scum of the city. The most popular of us are even honorary heroes and have small fan clubs with sometimes even small three digit numbers of fans. That's nothing against the five to seven digit numbers of normal heroes, but it's something. Now you can decide Izuku. Do or don't." I thought about it for a few moments. Most of what she said was terrifying, but the more I thought the more I realized that those were nearly all of the dangers of normal heroes plus one or two extra rules because of being secret. It was illegal, but I could help people. I had also heard of the minor hero The Crawler that started of as Nice Guy, aka a guy who would pick up trash, bringing drunken people home and such. "That's what I am talking about. The Crawler fought alongside heroes like Ingenium and Eraserhead, he is a role model for all of us." "And you say that I could become like him?" "You would get the chance to be like him. If you would manage to be like that would still be up to you and your performance as a hero." I was sure that this was what I wanted to do. If I couldn't manage to be a hero without a quirk, then maybe I could do this. But there still were more questions that needed to be answered before I could decide. "It would be stupid of you to decide right now. I'll give you a week to decide. Just meet me here again at 3 pm next Saturday. When you are at the place just think your name and I will open the door for you again. Any there any more questions?" She led me to the door. Now I could see her way better. She was wearing not only the Jeans from the Best Jeanist's line but also a shirt similar to what Backdraft´s hero costume looked like. She seemed to be a hero fan like myself. Before closing the door behind me she looked at me on e last time. "Have you any more questions Izuku?" It took me a moment but then I noticed

Something that has been bugging me. "Why do you call me by my first name?" She looked at me with a bit of bewilderment. "You don't know? Wait. Just lets ignore that for now. It's easier for now that way."


	3. Chapter 3 Why am I this angry

When I got home and laid on my bed the magic of what the girl told me slowly vanished. What did she talk me into? I hadn't answered her yet but when she told me that I might be killed and that they would destroy what was left of my body so no evidence was left _I was agreeing with her_. Was I really this desperate to be a hero? Willing to throw everything away to be something like a hero? I opened my eyes. From every angle of my room All Might was staring at me. He has always been my hero, the Symbol of Peace. For the first time in my life I wondered if I was obsessed. Like, not just a huge fan, but like a person that actually needed help. I knew nearly everything about All Might. But what was I hoping? That I could meet him personally and he would give me his power? I had to laugh about just thinking about such a stupid Idea. A power like his wasn't something that you inherit. He was just lucky. Just like I had no luck with my quirk, he had all the luck. Somehow I was angry about that. Neither he nor I could change my situation but I was angry with him. Just for being the Poster Boy of all the things that came with quirks. Powers beyond what normal people like me were capable of, the heroes. I bet there were more things but those were the only I could think about. I stood up and locked my room.

"WHY ARE YOU EVERYTHING I CANT BE?", I screamed at the posters. I could hear my mom running to my room, trying to open my door but she couldn't prevent it. Cursing and screaming I laid waste to my room and destroyed everything with All Might that I could get my hands on. When I was finished I opened my door. My mom seemed concerned and that was an understatement. "Izuku, are you-" she looked over my shoulders and saw what I did to the room. She looked deep in my eyes and I could see tears for a moment before she pulled me to her and hugged me. What had the vigilantes done to me? They implanted a seed inside me that I couldn't rip out anymore. I started to cry too.

I didn't attend school for nearly a week. My mom told the school I was sick. Even though he was pissed as usual Kacchan brought me the homework. When he complained on the second day I grabbed his shoulder and looked him into his eyes. When he tried to look away I grabbed his head with my other hand. Of course he tried to blast himself out of this one but I didn't let go. Even when he set my shirt on fire and bruised my shoulder I didn't let go. "Bakugo Katsuki. Just this once hear me out. " He struggled a few seconds more before accepting I wouldn't let him go. "Ok.", he answered while still trying to avoid my eyes. "What would you do in my situation?" "W-what?" "What would you do if you were quirkless?" "Why would-" "JUST ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE. THE LAST TEN YEARS YOU GAVE ME SHIT FOR EVERYTHING. IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK THAT YOU JUST ANSWER TO ME LIKE YOU WOULD TO SOMEONE WITH A QUIRK YOU GODDAMN RACIST?" Shocked was a weak word for how he looked at me. "What did you-" " I sighed and let him go. "Just….just go." What has happened to me? I was emotionally unstable. But I couldn't stop it. Bakugo didn't move at all. "What happened to you?", he wanted to know, and for a brief moment I could again see how he was before he got his quirk. A kind person that believed in others, much better fit to be a hero than him now. "I grew up and realized that I will never be able to be a hero. And now I don't know what to do with my life. I just- I dreamed about it for so long and now... It's like everything I dreamed of and everything I wanted to be fell apart. I started crying again. "And who would I ask? You used to be my hero. Just like All Might. Maybe more because I knew you personally but still…." I shivered. "I have nothing to look forward too." Bakugo sat on the floor. Now eye to eye to me he looked my in my eyes. "If I hadn't a quirk I would still give my everything to try and be a hero. And if they don't accept me? Fuck them. I still suit up and beat the shit out of people who do wrong." He stood up. "Your homework is on your table." He offered help standing up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "And for you it's still Kacchan, Izuku."

(Kaachan and I didn't know that this day would end his hero career one day.)

3 PM Saturday I once again stood in the fitness centre. After thinking my name to be let in I stepped through the opened door. "Welcome to the- Are you OK? " She gave me a concerned look. "Just say what you have to." She seemed pretty confused about me being so pissed, but I still wasn't really sure how to feel about everything. "Well, uhm. Welcome to the NPO Civil Assistance. Let me-" she looked a little note ."Let me greet you. This day will change your life and the life of a lot of people. Please follow me." "Is this your first time?" Why was I this annoyed? "Y-yes, actually." Now I just felt bad. Was it Ok to still be Angry?

 **Note: I would have submitted this earlier but my PC deleted everything. :(**


	4. Chapter 4 Tour in the Base Part 1

"This is our temporary headquarter. Every day we have between fifty and hundred sixty jobs. And that's just the easy weeks. In problematic weeks, like between July 23 and October. It's almost sad how many fire type quirk Users can´t handle cant handle the heat. In rainy season water and amphibious type quirks go wild. And I can't forget all the Christmas themed crimes we have around Christmas. Pureya-san still gets a panic attack if he hears "Rudolf the red nosed reindeer" don't mention it to him. Now he always takes a vacation in Turkey around that time so he won't have to deal with Christmas. But we always save him a Chocolate Santa. He likes them. As long as Granny doesn't find out it's ok. We had three stabbings because she found one." "Are you even allowed to tell me all that? Im not even a member yet." "Meh. When you came last time we had four mind reading quirk users scan every last corner of your brain. Every memory, every thought you ever had. And if we ever have a reason to mistrust you, you will be scanned again till either we no longer suspect you or we had to delete your memories of everything having to do with us. No big deal. " "O-k." What do they deal with if stalking a person and deleting somebody's memories isn't a big deal? While she told me all this we were walking past some doors. I stopped in front of one from which came fighting noises. "You found Knuckledusters room. You want to meet him?" In that moment we could hear screaming from the room. "I think he would be happy. His last opponent isn't standing up anymore for at least two hours." Four if he´s average. I think that this was a moment at which I found myself thinking: "Do I really join them if I piss myself from hearing them train or whatever Knuckleduster is doing?" I wasn't really sure what my answer should be. My guide twitched like she remembered something. "When I said he would be happy to meet you I meant because he likes to meet the new recruits. He is teaching advanced street fighting. You wont fight against him until you have at least twenty years experience. " "You want to tell me that if I have twenty years experience he still would kick my butt hard enough to knock me out for four hours? " "Yes. Our average age is twenty-five and the average fighting experience is between twenty-seven and fifty. " "I don't think that's mathematically possible." "Only if you use basic math." "No. Even advanced math wouldn't allow such an average." "But-" "No." "Do you want to meet Knuckleduster or not?" "Yes please."

I didn't know what I expected from a guy named Knuckleduster but a 6 foot mountain of a man grinning brightly while destroying a brick wall that his opponent created with his fists and punching said opponent hard enough to make a dent in what seemed to be steel armour. Then he saw us. "Hey Tamao, did you get me some new opponents." He looked at the guy he just punched who now started gasping for air. "Stop whining. As soon as you get out of this thing you'll be peachy. I told you to use only the basic suit. A few broken ribs are better if you go unconscious than a dented suit if you can't breathe with it." He then sat back in his chair and hit a button to call a paramedic. Then he opened a beer. "Sorry, he is just a rookie that joined today." Tamao said. Knuckleduster looked at me clearly. "What´s your Quirk kid? Its not a mutant type. You don't look like an electricity user either. Do you have some kind of fire quirk running in your family? Maybe breathing fire?" "How do you-" "You´re Hisashi´s kid aren´t you?" "You knew my father?" Knuckleduster drank his beer in one swig and stood up. "I met your father on both sides of the law. And I was here sparring with him when he decided to stop working for the mob. He talked about a son and that he wanted to help us because of you. He wanted to make his son proud." "And where is he now?", I asked eagerly. I haven't met my father since I was five years old. "I don't know. Some think he turned sides again. Others think he's dead. Some say he stopped law enforcement to work abroad. Said he was too afraid to fight crime anymore. I think its nothing of those. Once you're in it you won't quit fighting crime. Even if you're only changing how you do it." He sighed sadly. "I used to fight crime as a hero. But I cant anymore so I worked as a vigilante. Now that I got my daughter back I´m just a trainer for future vigilantes." "How drunk are you Sir." "That's my first beer today Izuku. Do you think I need to get drunk to tell my best friends son about my past?" After only half an hour I already got more information than I expected. "But I guess I talked to much. Tamao you should go on with your tour. And If he annoys you bring him here again. I´ll play a bit rough with him." "You have to stop doing that dad." Tamao started blushing when she noticed what she just said. "You cant do that anymore Mr. Oguro." she corrected herself. "I´m sure he can deal with it. He looks tougher than his dad." As to test his theory he punched my stomach. I was lifted of my feet and flew maybe nearly five feet backwards. Was this a test? Confident not to loose I jumped on my feet and took something that barely resembled a fighting pose. "See, his dad would throw up or go unconscious. You should go kid or I might punch you for real."

"This is where we'll take your measurements." "What do you need my measurements for?" "You'll train in your full gear." "What kind of gear are you talking about? I have no quirk and I didn't train at all yet." "Question." "Yes?" "What are you here to do?" "Fighting crime?" "Close enough. You are helping people to live in peace. Making sure that the can go to sleep and don't have to fear for villains. There's more to it than fighting. It´s clearing a path for people trapped in a burning building. Its making sure that the victims of an attack get first aid. And don't forget that you'll need to be able to adapt to anything." "Wont this gear be to heavy to use?" "The heaviest set we had this far wasn't even a pound." "How are you planning to do that?" "You can ask your support crew." "Don't you mean **the** support crew?" "We got too many members for our support this year so everybody gets one when he joins. The more active you are the more members you will get. But for now you have one. You're lucky you joined now. Last year we had one for every ten vigilantes. But with all deaths of underequipped vigilantes we have the chance to make sure that those we had we could support those who survived." "Holy S-" "It's better now. Forget what I said, I wasn't supposed to tell you. Meet your support crew." "You weren't suppo-" "Hey, your lucky you got a girl your age." "Lucky? If she is my age she cant possible be that goo-" Tamao pressed a button. "Can you tell Mei Hatsume that her vigilante is ready?" The door next to me exploded. "I think that's her." "What did I do to you?" "Huh?"

In the remains of the door stood a severely burned girl that didn't seem to concerned about the fact that her arm was on fire. She just started taking notes. "Less pressure next time. Maybe some more of these emergency vents. Or an option to shoot the air out as a weapon." She noticed that her arm was burning. She pressed a button and her suit transformed into a liquid. The fire was no more but so were her clothes. I turned around. "Hey, aren't you the guy I work with?" "You mea-" She stepped so close to me that I could feel her breath on my skin. At least she was decent again. "Come in. I have to show you our babies." I could only utter an "Wha-" before she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into her workplace. Every Tool had a place in her Workstation but nothing was in its place. The nail gun was in place of the hammer, the hammer in place of the screwdriver and so on. "What do you mean with our babies?" She started by putting a wristbands on me. "These are used for three things. Swinging around, subduing criminals and for creating objects." "How do I do that?" "Well, I was getting to that. By flicking your wrist you shoot a nanotube-string. You could pull something as heavy as two school busses with this kind of string. And don't worry it will support your joints. So don't worry about getting ripped apart. You should still try to use it not to much. Your blood will go to your feet and you might go unconscious. Flicking your wrist again will cut the string." I tried flicking my wrist the backlash made my wrist sting but that was possible just something I had to get used to. "It will pull you in if you make a fist." I ended up crashing in the wall but it held me in place. "How do I get down? I could break my neck if I tried to do this high up." "That's what this is for." She pulled out two rings. "Put these on your big toes. It will collect the pressure on your body. I was just testing how well it would go with my calf armour. It doesn't handle the pressure well yet. We´ll see how it goes in the future." "Was your calf armour what you just tested?"


	5. Chapter 5 Tour in the Base Part 2

"Yes. Why are you asking?", asked the pink haired personal-space-invader. "Cause, I wont wear them." "I could put it on your arms if you want?" "Not my point. What else you got?" "Well, after your climbing equipment and the rings to stop your falls I got two other things." "Is it calf armour?" "Don't worry I will get you some." "Please don't." "Don't worry its not to hard to get you some." "Please go on." "Do you want calf armour?" "No. I don't. Not after what I saw." "Then why did you ask for it." "I didn't." "We´ll take about this later. I wouldn't underestimate the danger of calf injuries." She grabbed another box. "This is your training Headset. You'll use these till your graduation. On the other side this is true for all your equipment. After becoming a full fledged vigilante you have any use for these things anymore." "Why that?" "Because you will get all the basic equipment implanted. So you cant lose it." Again I was seriously thinking about leaving right now. "Well you wont have two if you don't want to. Most do though." "What does the headset do?" "It will help you to communicate with us, show us your location and will replace masks and such. Also it will change your voice in Mask-mode and will simulate a hero costume. We´ll customize this stuff later. My favourite feature with the Headset is that you can link it with your phone." "But isn't this a problem in like every of the older superhero movie?" "The older support crew members who designed them were old enough to know these movies. So they put in some helping features. Try it. Say "Headset Restaurant" and be surprised." "Headset Restaurant." In the back of my ear the headset started playing a soundtrack that made it sound like a restaurant. "That's clever. And everybody phoning me will only hear this?" "Yup. Say "Sorry this guy started talking to me." next." "Why would I do that?" On saying the command I could hear some muffled talking. "This way you have a logic excuse to end the call. And nobody could possible check if there really was a guy talking to you." "This is genius." Hatsume now grabbed the last gadget. "This is my personal favourite. It goes on your ring finger of your dominant hand." "What does it do?" I asked putting it on. "You know wha printer is?" "You want to tell me I can print stuff with this?" "About right. You tell me what you need and I either send it to you via the ring or I make it and send it to you as soon as I finished making it." This thing was genius for several reasons. First, I wouldn't need to take anything except the things she gave me, which all were things that wouldn't arouse suspicion, I could always change between vigilante and normal person and the little equipment I had could counteract most problems even without any quirks. "Neat.", was all I said. "If you need a suit for example you can call for it over the headset and the parts will be created around your body. This is why you have to scan yourself with the ring every day. The older guys warned me about the fast food day." "What happened on fast food day?" "As far as I know the children were happy to be saved but still needed therapy. And some poor guy needed an operation to get his guts back in his body. He was lucky that livers grow back. " "I don't think they do." Hatsume froze. "I have an Idea. You go on with the tour. I think you´ll like this."

"So she just kicked you out?" "She did. Said something about a gadget that I might like." "Well she is your support Team from now till you retire or die." "Makes me wanna retire right now." "Don't worry we will check all equipment before It will be used. Or you just use the general equipment." "General equipment?" "Its equipment that proved effective enough to be put in the general folder on your wristshooters. You can manually select items on them. But you need to use the ring to send it to your position." "Just because I´m curious, but how long do I patrol each day. After all I need sleep and the time for some kind of job. " "Working for the NPO you work for 20 Days a month and earn around 1.8 Million Yen." "That's better than some doctor's salaries." "This job is a bit more dangerous than a doctor." "You tell me." "How about we put you in a Training Chamber?"

The Training Chamber was comprised of an empty room. Before entering I had to put on a skin thigh suit and collar around my neck. "Am I still in the hero thing or did I join a BDSM Club without knowing?" "Cocky aren't we?" "And you are…." "I invented the Training Chamber you are about to train in. My Name is Airi Hatsume. I believe my daughter is your Support Team." "So what is this Chamber for?" "What is this Chamber for Miss Hatsume." "What is this Chamber for Miss Hatsume." "Please." "Please." "If you ask this nicely, I assume I can spare the information. In the Chamber I can simulate different terrains. Your Collar is used to make you feel everything like it's real. The room is mostly used for sparring, training your equipment or for rehab. My favourite use of the room is for simulating buildings for hostage situation training." "Are there many hostage situations?" "Between two and five each month." "That's a lot." "Not really compared to some other countries." "Really?" "Yes." Hatsumes mother wasn't as talkative as her daughter. I had no Idea if this was a good or a bad thing. But against her daughter with her personal space invading it was somewhat unpleasant to just listen to her silently judging me. "Do you want to go into the chamber or not." "Yes madam." "Yes you want or yes you don't want." "You really are your daughters mother." "Yes. That how genetics work." "I meant-" I just gave up.

Soon I was standing inside of the chamber. "How does it feel?" "It's really hot in here." "The room was used to simulate a desert. Any other preferences?" "Something a bit cooler?" "Hey do you mind a bit of sparring?"


End file.
